


A Monstrous Epilogue

by Mertiya



Series: Odds//Ends [6]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Minific, Monster (uncharted realms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minific that takes place right after the Uncharted Realms story Monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monstrous Epilogue

Jace coughed and winced at the pain in his throat as he wearily staggered into his office. Thank—somebody—that he was back on Ravnica again. This had not been a good day. He was still worried about Garruk, but the green mage had proved that there was nothing Jace could do about him, at least not by himself. He pulled his knees to his chest and sat miserably at his little desk.

The door swung open to admit Ral Zarek, the only person on Ravnica who didn’t knock before entering the Living Guildpact’s headquarters. He bounced over to Jace, then caught the look on his face and paused. His eyes flicked from Jace’s face down to his throat, and his gaze hardened.

"Who did that, Guildpact?" he asked.

"Go away," said Jace. Ral bent over him and touched the bruised flesh lightly.

"Only I am allowed to mangle you like that, Beleren, and you’re too vanilla to enjoy it much anyway.”

Jace coughed wretchedly. ”I said go away.”

Ral pressed a kiss onto Jace’s cheek, and Jace found himself leaning against the Izzet mage before he realized what he was doing. Ral made a triumphant humming noise. ”Make no mistake,” he murmured throatily to Jace. ”I will find out who did this, and I will make them pay for it.”

Jace still had no idea what he was going to do about Garruk. But at least he was starting to feel better. ”I still hate you,” he grumbled.

"Of course you do," Ral Zarek said cheerfully.


End file.
